


Un(DO)

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche





	Un(DO)

Upon his bed, you writhed uncontrollably, your wrists twisting this way and that against the elaborate and firm knots that restrained you.

Kept you open and spread-eagle across the bed for him.

You wanted nothing more than to release yourself from your binds and still his hand, which resolutely refused to leave its place from between your thighs.

Two fingers, curling and delving into you. His thumb rubbing into your clit.

"My princess is _so_ beautiful..." he praised you and you whimpered, his voice deep and sinful like molten chocolate. _"Such_ a beautiful girl..."

You clenched around his fingers at his words, a gush of liquid heat soaking them.

He chuckled quietly, darkly, amused at how easily he was affecting you.

How effortlessly he was breaking you into _pieces._

Fully dressed in a black button down and black trousers, he hovered above you, his face buried into your neck, lips refusing to leave even a single inch of your bare skin untouched.

It was when he sucked your nipple into mouth that you came, moaning airily.

As always, he fucked you through it, prolonging your ecstasy, his fingers plunging noisily, wetly into you like there was no tomorrow.

When you came down, you fell back against the bed, limbs lax and aching.

He pressed a chaste kiss to your temple. "Are you keeping count, sweetness?"

 _"Two,"_ you gasped.

"That's right," he said, pressing his lips to your cheek.

Right then, you turned your head to the side, your lips seeking his, yearning to feel them against yours.

But the bastard pulled away, refusing to allow your lips to meet. He had been playing this game for a while now, denying the one thing that you were after.

 _"Kiss me..."_ you whispered plaintively.

His plush lips curled into a smirk. He _knew_ he had you.

"And what's the magic word, my darling?"

 _"Please..._ Please kiss me..." you requested, trying to be his good girl.

He smiled at you angelically, as he crawled down your body. Until his face was betwen your legs. Face to face with the place where you were dripping and aching, his warm breath fanning over your supple flesh.

"Here's your kiss," he said, before latching onto you.

You cried out at the sudden, unexpected onslaught of his mouth upon your tender flesh, the vigour of his mouth upon your most sensitive and delicate region stoking the fire within you all over again. Whether you were prepared for it or not.

Head falling back into the pillow beneath your head, you felt tears prickling your eyes as pleasure flared up within you for the third time in the night.

You weren't sure how much you were going to be able to take, but you couldn't find the voice to ask him to stop his unwavering ministrations.

Instead you kept asking for _more._

He went down on you ruthlessly, his lips sucking your clit, his tongue lashing against the nub, his fingers fucking into you deftly. Roughly. Precisely.

Your back arched against the bed, every single muscle in your body taut in anticipation of your impending climax. If it weren't for the restraints around your limbs, you would've flown out of your own body.

 _"Oh god, Kyungsoo..."_ you moaned, biting down on your lip, almost drawing blood as you came for third time, throwing your head back, thrashing wildly. _Violently._

He kept on going, his mouth feverishly working you through your orgasm, until the last of the high began to ebb away.

 _"T-three..."_ you sighed, closing your eyes, tears trickling down their corners and into your hair.

You were panting, quivering, every muscle in your body screaming for him to stop.

 _"Please stop..."_ you entreated, your voice breathless. Helpless.

He chuckled devilishly at your pleas, running his tongue leisurely through your folds now, soothing away the throb, making certain that he did not miss a single drop of your honeyed sweetness.

"Please... I _can't..."_ you whimpered, attempting to close your legs, because the sensations had become too much to bear.

He tutted, calmly smoothing his palms along your thighs and spreading them apart, rising to his knees between them, a stern warning in his eyes.

With the way he had restrained you and wedged his body between your legs, you were simply unable to close your legs.

He wasn't going to let you.

_"P-please...."_

Your breaths were heavy, chest heaving with every inhalation, your lips swollen and bitten as you ran your tongue over them, looking at him with glazed   
eyes.

He was looking at you with a smug smirk, a sense of pride, seeing how absolutely _ruined_ and fucked out you looked.

Sweaty, flushed skin. Tousled, mussed-up hair.   
The way you trembled beneath him.

 _He_ had done this to you.

You involuntarily shivered when his warm hand cupped your cheek, turning your head to face him.

"My princess. I'm sure you can give me another..."

Your eyes snapped open.

"I _can't!"_ you gasped pitifully. "Kyungsoo, I-"

He hushed you, pressing the pad of his thumb along your bottom lip.

"You've been such a good girl for me tonight. You've made me _so_ happy. Do this for me... Let me fuck you. I want to feel you come around my cock. Will you do that for me?"

You wanted to refuse and you would have, if you had been in your senses. But right now, with his pleading, puppy-eyes, you felt yourself relenting to the man you loved more than your life itself.

You nodded weakly, unable or form a word, let alone a sentence.

Closing your eyes, you tried to prepare yourself, distantly listening to the sound of him unzipping his pants to free himself.

A few seconds passed as you attempted to collect yourself, but then he sank into you. Entirely. In one swift move. And whatever little bit of composure you had managed to gather shattered once again.

You cried out, tears streaming down your cheeks, your hands pulling and tugging at the restraints, trying to tear them away. But they remained unyielding, holding you in place.

He leaned over you, his hands reaching underneath your body to cup your ass, as he reared back until his very tip remained.

And then he surged back in.

_"Kyu-ahhhh!"_

Your eyes fell shut, lips parting in a silent scream and your mind closed in on itself. Shutting out everything. Except for _him._ And the way he was undoing you.

White-hot pleasure raged through your body with every thrust he made, your walls clenching around him, mouthing his girth eagerly.

 _"Fuck..."_ he cursed into your neck. "Take me. Take _all_ of me, princess..."

He was rolling his hips into yours in such a way that he hit that spot nestled within your depths. Each and every time. Never stopping. Never faltering.

Your peripheral the went black, your mind swimming on the brink of losing consciousness. But the pleasure remained constant, searing you from inside-out.

His pelvis rubbed into your tender, engorged clit with each plunge, and the bud tingled almost painfully. In fact, your whole body was suspended in a state of limbo, squarely between ecstasy and agony.

Your body was jerking up the bed with the force of his thrusts, and you could hear him groaning and the sounds of wet flesh slapping away in the distance.

"You're almost there, aren't you, sweetness?" he asked, his fingers digging into your ass-cheeks.

You knew he knew that you were close. How could he not know, by the way your thighs were shaking around his hips, or by the way your toes were curling into his sheets?

"It _h-hurts..."_ you moaned deliriously.

He pressed his cheek against yours. "Come for me and I'll kiss you."

Upon hearing those words, you were _soaring._ Bursts of heat smouldering through you, your body seizing and spasming against his as you sobbed his name.

Somewhere in the midst of your orgasm, you felt him spill deep within you. Coating your walls with his hot and sticky seed.

You felt yourself black out, the force of your final orgasm draining you.

When you came to, he had freed you from your restraints, laying beside you. Kissing your chafed wrists, wiping away your tears.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, his face creased with worry.

You shook your head wearily.

He smiled. "My princess. Let me run a bath for you and then I'll cook up something for you, hmm?"

You nodded.

He pulled you up into his arms, but before he got off the bed, you stopped him. He looked at you quizically.

"Y-you need... need to kiss me first."

Upon hearing those words, he let out a laugh. A full, hearty laugh that caused his eyes to turn into crescents.

"Of course, my darling," he replied before finally, _finally_ capturing your lips with his.

 


End file.
